govcraft_historical_recordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Politics and Political Parties
Virginian Communist's Party (VCP) The VCP became the defacto ruling party of Virginia with the state's inception on Christmas Eve, 2015. In a manor somewhat similar to the People's Party, it oversees a state corporation, the Subway Breads Company, which it houses on state property and maintains with volunteer labor in order to provide daily food rations to all the citizens of Virginia, at the cost of only $500 a day. The party briefly rose to national prominence in the Jan. 8-9 election, taking three of the four senate seats in a sweeping election. On the national stage, the VCP proved incapable of maintaining an effective government, jailing whoever got in their way, and committing other power abuses. All this increasingly made the VCP senators seem unserious (One senator actually ran on the slogan "Vote for me or I'll Break your legs"), and generally incompetent. As a result, they lost their senate majority in the next few weeks, and again became viewed as more of a state party than a national one. The Local Communist Party (LCP) The LCP was the precursor to the People's Party. It attempted to fuse agrarian ideals with communist ones, and hoped to produce elected officials through locally organized, grassroots efforts. After the idea failed to catch on, the New Egyptian government decided on a more traditional party set up. The People's Party (PP) Founded by Poly_Sci_Mage after the end of his presidency, the PP was the first real attempt at a nationally-orientated, institutionalized political party. The party champions the ideals of Cliftism, a political ideology very close to socialism, which advocates for the nationalization of all major industries and a strong welfare system. The party has come under fire several times for what many people view as an overly capitalistic approach to the planned economy, which many people view as just a series of monopolistic corporations under government control. KoehlDrexler, as a member of the People's Party was the first president to run on a party format. The Conservative Party © The Conservative party emerged as a reaction to the massive government excesses of the January economic boom, and has since existed as a reactionary, fringe movement, which aims to bolster the private sector by discouraging planned economies, which it views as government involvement in business, and to lessen the already meager power of the sever staff, believing that their judgement calls give them excessive influence. The Conservative party was founded by Airsigns of New Egypt on January 28, 2016 after seeing the New Egyptian governor's newly opened manor house. Airsigns saw the structure as the pinnacle of government corruption, and as the very peak of the increasingly bloated planned economy. He ran for senate that week, and, though he would only hold the seat for one term before loosing it, his initial campaign, which championed the idea of a presidential term limit, was the most slanderous and polarizing campaign yet seen, and contributed enormously to the rise of the Virginian junta. After Airsigns lost prominence, the party radicalized under South Carolina governor XxDakota101xX, who, after loosing her bid for senate, essentially entered into a political war against the VCP-controlled senate. After both sides had committed severe acts of slander, the VCP used their majority to convict Dakota of verbal assault, jailing her for two weeks. While the affair also contributed to the VCP loosing a senate seat in the next election, the CP had essentially lost its place in the national ethos. The Nancie Party Founded in late February, 2016 as the ruling party in Washington State, the Nancie party began as a joking derivative of the German Nazi party, but quickly evolved into a fully-formed political organization with a unique system of beliefs. While not quite Fascist, the Nancie system is certainly totalitarian, and promotes a strong sense of state identity, akin to certain brands of extreme nationalism. The party is headquartered in a replica of the German Reichstag building at the state capital, Seattle, and is essentially the only legal party in the isolated, sparsely populated state.